ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Aggress
Aggress (アグレス, Aguresu) is a Saiyan who knows nothing but hate and fury, after living a life full of pain and failure. After losing almost every fight he's been in and being unable to do anything right, his heart has become filled with hate and anguish. However, he yearns for the feeling of doing something right for once. Yet, there is more to his past than meets the eye... Personality Aggress is an extremely furious and violent Saiyan beyond measure. He can become rampant at times and attack anyone and anything near him, sometimes even harming himself. Due to this, he is always picking fights with random people. However, due to his life-long stress and suffering, he is both mentally and emotionally unstable. Appearance Aggress has a hair style similar to that of Goku, only his hair is shorter. His facial features are similar to that of Vegeta. He wears a jet black gi with a red sash and wristbands. A symbol is seen with 怒り (Ikari, Anger) on the left side of his chest and a larger symbol on his back. He wears dark red boots with yellow stripes. Fighting style Aggress has a rather unique fighting compared to others. Aggress seems to favor grapples and holds over traditional physical attacks. This allows him to smash and slam his opponents against any nearby objects or throw them into anything from a distance. He is also very resourceful, using any item he can grab as a weapon (i.e, trees, boulders, pipes, etc). Power Aggress is fueled by his rage and the angrier he gets, the stronger he becomes. This seems to be his own version of a Zenkai. His power level is 1,000,000. Techniques *'Flight' – Aggress can fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave *'Ki Sense' – The ability to sense other power levels. *'Adrenaline Rage' – A power-up used by Aggress. *'Angry Outburst' – Aggress forms a giant orange aura with red streaks around him that acts as a shield. Aggress than flies at the opponent and slams into them full force. *'Brute Force' – Aggress kicks the opponent in the air and batters them with multiple punches and kicks before punching them to the ground. *'Chaos Blitz' – Aggress holds his hand up and forms a black and purple energy ball in his hand before throwing it at his opponent. *'Explosive Temper' – An orange variation of the Exploding Wave used by Aggress.' ' *'Fist Flurry' – Aggress's fists glow with a reddish-orange aura and he punches the opponent rapidly while moving forwards. *'Last Resort' – Aggress slams both of his fists into the ground, causing a giant shockwave. *'Righteous Fury' – Aggress charges with his elbow aimed at the opponent and goes into a series of punches the ends with an uppercut. *'Ultimate Penance' – Aggress fires off several energy waves from his body. Transformations Super Saiyan Aggress became able to transform into a Super Saiyan after the death of his wife and daughter. He starts using his Super Saiyan form, replacing his Adrenaline Rage technique. In this form, his hair becomes golden and stands on end while his eyes turn green. Super Saiyan 2 Aggress gained access to the Super Saiyan 2 form not long after he first transformed into a Super Saiyan. In this form his hair becomes more rigid and slightly longer. Theme Song Aggress's theme song is "Prayer of the Refugee" by Rise Against. Trivia *Aggress's English and Japanese name comes from the word "aggress" which means to attack first, explaining why he's always picking fights with others. This also means that Aggress does not follow the traditional Saiyan name pun. *Aggress is said to exist in several other timelines and universes. *The way Aggress became a Super Saiyan is similar to the way Future Trunks transformed (both were grieving over the death of a loved one and transformed due to being overcome by rage and sorrow). Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestials Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Fathers Category:Characters created by SupremeGotenks